Harkon's revenge
by Foxity
Summary: 2 years after Dawnguard overtook Harkon, Aiden has been reunited with his great friend and follower, Serana, who informs him Harkon is once again back! Can the famous Heroes kill Harkon once again? Or a better question will they survive?
1. Harkon's return

2 Years after Harkon's death...  
''Why are you here at this time of night?'' asked the young, black haired, Nord, named Aiden a very strange name.  
His hair was short and slick, and no matter how he dressed, he always looked charming.  
'' I wanted to talk about...Harkon'' The stunning Serana stood in the doorway of the Nord's house,  
Shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
''He's dead what's there to say?'' He remembered exactly what happened. The epic battle when he refused to give Auriel's bow to Harkon.  
The Arrow that caught Aiden in the arm, and the jump in the air clashing together and wildly swinging about,  
and the final arrow that hit Harkon in the chest.  
''Well don't be so rational,'' She said playfully. She didn't care for her father after the first year and  
made jokes about him once in a while.  
''Really though it's not a laughing matter. He's...alive,''  
Aiden stood, jaw open, as he remembered again, Harkon turning to ashes right infront of his eyes.  
Before Aiden can talk he saw a young guard walking up.  
''Excuse me Sir, The vampire lord Harkon is not dead, but alive once again! Believe me I saw it, he was standing  
in the rubble of demolished buildings in Whiterun,'' The guard who looked no more then thirty, hesitated as  
he explained what happened. Aiden was in shock, and he could barely stand on his own two feet.  
''So what do we do?'' He asked.''I still have Auriel's bow, we can take him in a fight,''He didn't know what  
he should bring, but in twenty minutes he was on the way to Whiterun.  
''Whiterun...it-it's-,'' Aiden was cut off by Serana. ''Destroyed? Yes. We were too late...Dammit,''Serana  
started to walk forward and hitch her horse, and was followed by Aiden and the guard.  
They began to walk towards the town to see if there were survivors.  
''Wait...Do you hear that?''

_ TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. The Basement

Chapter 2: The basement.  
''What is that?'' Serana questioned turning her head to the source. Aiden followed her gaze to a almost demolished house.  
They started to walk towards the house and started to hear someone. ''Is that mumbling...or chanting?'' The young guard  
hesitated as he got closer to the source. ''Maybe it's just a survivor,'' Aiden said blandly. The thing was Serana  
has been his crush since the moment he laid eyes on her in the temple. He knew she was afraid of temples...which meant  
she didn't like the temple of Mara...which means they couldn't get married. The source came from under a piece of rubble.  
They pushed the rubble aside and saw a hidden passage which was probably a basement.  
''Ready?'' Serana asked unsheathing her Elven dagger.''Yep,'' Aiden replied, and not waiting jumped down.  
For a moment there was silence. Then shuffling, and then someone screamed out in pain.  
''Aiden?!'' Serana called down the hole. ''Aiden I'm coming down!'' followed by the guard they descended into the dark basement.  
Serana spotted a torch and took it, illuminating the path ahead.''Aiden? Where are you?'' Serana started to worry.  
Then she found a door that looked like it was older than she was. Grabbing the door handle she swung it open.  
Then she screamed. And again. She screamed for a long time, before she was knocked out.


	3. The new quest

Chapter 3:The new quest.  
Serana was awoken to someone screaming. ''W-where am I?'' Serana looked around and found another torch on the wall  
She grabbed it and looked around. She turned to the left and saw the young guard on the floor who looked like his neck  
was snapped. Serana quickly drew her dagger,'' Where are you Aiden?!'' Serana found a door that lead to alchemy table,  
a bed, and something on the wall in the distance. Walking towards it she saw Aiden chained up, but still breathing.  
''Aiden! Aiden I'll get you out of here,'' She was able to break the chains that looked like they were around for  
one hundred years.  
Aiden stood up, ''Where are we?'' Aiden asked weakly. ''I think we're in a dungeon. What happened?'' Serana worried  
about Aiden's well being. ''I was attacked by someone,'' Aiden looked behind Serana,''No...behind you!'' Aiden said one last  
word then collapsed. Serana spun around and sliced the foe that was behind her. It was a alchemist by the looks  
of it. It fell to the ground on one knee, and dropped his dagger, ''Please don't kill me!'' looking closer  
Serana could see it was a Khajitt, dirty and bruised. ''Who are you? Did Harkon send you?!'' Serana waited for a answer but got none.  
She kicked the Khajitt, knocking him out and went to help Aiden. ''Serana the note...on the alchemy table,''  
Aiden was able to stand up and found a health potion on the shelves and drank it. Serana inspected the note to see what it said.  
''Dammit,'' Serana stood angrily. ''It's a bounty from Harkon to the Khajitt to lure us down here and kill us'',  
Aiden stood and asked, ''You think that's the only one he gave a bounty too?''  
''Wait! It also says to meet Harkon in...the Dawnguard's fort?'' 


	4. Held Hostage

Chapter 4 Held hostage.  
They arrived at the fort and saw it. No guards. No Isran. No Harkon. ''Where the fuck is everyone?'' Aiden yelled furiously. Serana saw a open doorway and walked to it.  
''Oh no!'' she whispered to herself. Before she could move Aiden tackled her out of the way of the incoming fireball. ''Serana you okay?'' Aiden asked.  
''Yeah,'' she said startled. A trap. They knew they were coming.'' Let's get to the roof maybe they are there,'' Aiden picked up Serana and they walked up to the roof.  
''SHIELD YOUR WEAPONS!'' Aiden recognized the voice. They dropped there weapons and walked through the door. ''Isran what's happening?'' But what he saw was not Isran it was Harkon.  
''Serana...Run!'' Aiden yelled and pushed her back through the door. Harkon didn't even try to go after Serana. He wanted Aiden. ''Weak mortal. letting you love for Serana has left you alone,and surrounded,''  
Harkon had a furious look in his eyes.  
Aiden jammed the door shut so Serana couldn't get through. ''Aiden! Let me through!'' How was she going to get the door open. ''Maybe i can climb to the top!'' she thought.  
Turning around she was hit with a sword, but dodged and drew her dagger. She stabbed the attacker who parried easily. The attacker returned with a kick to the stomach, and a slice with a sword.  
Serana was caught by the sword in the arm. The attacker raised his sword, but Serana stabbed him in the stomach, kicked him in the face, and stabbed him through the skull.  
She grabbed his sword and went outside to climb to the top.  
Aiden was starting to be chained by two gargoyles. ''Damn you Harkon! Your own Daughter!'' Aiden spat. Harkon laughed. ''Should i feel remorse? For what? That time you thought you killed me, you killed  
me alright, but not all of my vampires,'' Harkon explained what happened. One of his vampires retreated and hid somewhere until all of the Dawnguard left. Then the vampire revived him.  
''What do you want with us!?'' Aiden demanded. ''I want...your life,'' Harkon laughed. ''But not yet I want to have fun with you,'' Aiden looked behind him and saw Serana climbing over the balcony.


	5. The Fall

Just a little side note (fanboy incoming) but I'm a huge fan of the upcoming game watch dogs so i based Aiden (The main character)  
off Aiden Pearce the main character in Watch dogs. I wanted to make this note so if you want to know what this Aiden looks like  
just type Aiden Pearce into google images. If not let your imagination flow...  
With that done let's do chapter 5:)

Chapter 5: The fall  
Serana climbed over the balcony, and Aiden started to sweat. ''What was she thinking!'' he thought. He looked around and noticed noone  
saw her. Serana hid by the corner, it was night so she would be less noticeable.  
Aiden looked around and planned, ''Two gargoyles, three vampires, and Harkon,'' he thought. Serana gave him a look as if reading his mind.  
Aiden remembered what his father had taught him. ''When you are hunting, always go after the big game. If you see five rabbits and one deer,  
always go after the deer,'' Aiden knew what he had to do. As the gargoyles started to chain him, he jumped up and grabbed his daedric dagger,  
and nightingale bow. The three vampires came after him, but Serana was able to stab one of them in the back making the three chase her.  
Aiden turned and swiped at one of the gargoyles, who went down in one hit. The other gargoyle tried to kill him, but Aiden shot hm down with his  
bow before he could attack. Serana took down the vampires with her dagger. Harkon was standing still, laughing. ''What's so funny?'' Aiden asked  
through clenched teeth. Harkon didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Aiden by the neck, and through him over the balcony.

Aiden didn't feel his bones break. He didn't feel the loud snap as he fell. All he wanted to feel was Serana's hand, wrapped in his.  
Serana screamed, ''NO! DAMN YOU!'' Harkon let out a roar of laughter and went through the door and jammed it closed. Serana jumped over the balcony and climbed down  
in a matter of seconds. Aiden looked sad, with his eyes closed. Serana rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, ''Please get up Aiden...Please...Just say something...Please...''  
Serana started to cry, and her words turned into a loud whisper.  
Aiden could hear her. He wanted to tell her he was okay. He knew he wasn't dead, he was just knocked out.  
Serana was in hysterics, ''Aiden...I-I,'' and without finishing her sentence she grabbed him, and kissed him.


	6. The chase

Sorry i haven't been writing for a while, college and everything.  
Chapter 6: The chase.  
Aiden awoke back at his home, on his bed. He looked around, ''Was it a dream?'' He thought aloud. ''No,'' he heard Serana's voice downstairs. He walked down to see Serana sitting at his table,  
drinking ale. At the sight of Aiden she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. ''I can't believe you survived,'' she whispered starting to tear a little. Aiden wiped her tears away with his finger.  
''So what happened to Harkon?'' he asked. ''He, um...Got away,'' She said looking away from him. He could tell she was dissapointed, and mad. He kissed her on the cheek. ''Well, if we didn't find Isran,  
then that means he either escaped, or worse. He's...Dead,'' Aiden hesitated as he said those words. He didn't have any idea where he would be hiding. And he knew if he didn't find them, Harkon will.  
Aiden walked away from Serana, and started to think. Would he go to castle Volkihar? ''I know it's not that great, but it's our only lead,'' Aiden explained why Isran would go to the castle.  
''Okay then let's go now. Gear up and grab your horse,'' Serana told him before disappearing into the room next to them. ''Okay,'' he thought. ''Time to go,''  
Two hours later, they arrived at the castle. Aiden hitched his horse and walked up to the giant doors. Serana followed and opened the door next to him. ''Let's go,'' Serana said walking through the door.  
Aiden followed and saw the castle was pitch black. ''Hello?'' Aiden called out. ''Isran?!'' Aiden started to walk and felt something against his boot, like a wire, or a rope. He walked one more step  
and it snapped. Aiden knew what it was. It was a trip wire.


	7. The secret

Chapter 7:The plan  
Aiden's world went into slow motion. He jumped back just in time as a fireball shot out from the other side of the room.  
''Who the fuck is there!?'' Aiden challenged the darkness waiting for someone to jump out. ''Isran?'' Aiden asked to the pitch  
black room. He looked around, and didn't see Serana. He looked back still looking for someone. ''You wish!'' Aiden was tackled by a unknown force.  
He jumped up, and started swinging wildly, but the force was gone. ''Serana!'' He yelled hoping for her to come out. He turned and saw movement just as  
he was attacked again. He dodged and grabbed the force by his back, slamming him into the ground, and putting his blade to his throat. He saw a face he thought  
he would never see. A werewolf's face. ''What the...'' Aiden was punched by the wolf, but not before Aiden could stab him in his chest. ''Ah!'' The wolf  
screamed out in pain and held his chest in pain. The werewolf grabbed Aiden's dagger and raised his hand and went down on Aiden's chest. ''No!'' Serana yelled from behind the  
werewolf. Serana grabbed his head, tilted it back, and stabbed it in the heart and throat. The werewolf dropped, and she pushed him aside. ''Aiden I was knocked out what happened? Oh..  
Aiden you're bleeding!'' She grabbed his hand and realized he was knocked out by the pain. Aiden woke up five minutes later. ''Ow my head,'' He stood up, and Serana gave him his dagger.  
''Where were you?'' He asked. ''Knocked out,'' she replied helping him up. ''Give me the bow, we should split up,'' Serana gave him the bow and went down the stairs, lighting a torch.  
Aiden walked down to the cathedral. He opened the door and looked in. He saw bodies, but unlike vampires they looked like they were mauled by a bear. Or a Werewolf. He knew that the Werewolf must have taken  
over. He walked forward and was face to face with Isran. Except Isran wasn't trying to talk to him. He was turning into a Werewolf.


	8. The Army

Note: Sorry about the REALLLLLLLLY long wait for Chapter 8. I'm working on other fanfictions with Aiden. Mostly games, and tv shows. I'm thinking a  
walking dead fanfiction with Aiden. But right now i'm working on a GTA 5 Fanfic.  
Chapter 8: The Army  
''ISRAN-'' Aiden was cutoff by Isran's fist slamming down on Aiden's helmet, causing him to fall backwards. ''AIDEN! You were the one to ruin the plan!''  
Isran's words made Aiden very confused. What was he talking about?  
''What plan!?'' Aiden demanded, getting up slowly. ''When you ''killed'' Harkon, it was just enough time for me to steal Harkon's gold!'' Aiden then put  
the pieces together. When Aiden and Serana fought Harkon, Isran was in the background, looting.  
''So, you betrayed me?'' Aiden asked. ''Enough of this!'' Isran yelled. ''They're here!'' Isran called out. All of a sudden, seven Werewolves came through  
the entrance of the cathedral. ''You...Are outnumbered!'' Aiden screamed tackling Isran to the ground. As strong as Aiden was, he was no match for Isran.  
The Werewolves slowly started to walk towards Aiden, and surround him. ''STOP! Let us fight,'' Isran demanded. Isran grabbed Aiden's dagger and disarmed him, throwing  
the dagger away. ''No!'' Aiden yelled. The dagger was his only weapon, since he used all his arrows on Harkon. Isran not wasting any time, punched Aiden in the jaw, knocking him down.  
Isran kicked Aiden on the back of his head. Aiden tried to stand up, but Isran kicked Aiden in the ribs. The same ribs Aiden hurt falling of the balcony. ''GAHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!'' Aiden screamed out in  
pain. ''Oh. It looks like you had a accident,'' Isran taunted. ''Ser- Serana...''  
While Aiden was having his fight with Isran, Serana was fighting as well.  
''Go back to the hell you came from!'' Serana cried, stabbing a Werewolf. Serana finally made her way to the cathedral just in time to see Aiden on the floor, getting punched by Isran. Serana not thinking grabbed  
a crossbow from one of the stands and shot Isran in the stomach. Isran started to bleed. ''I-I-Who..?'' That were the only words Isran could say, before he fell over. The seven Werewolves, who looked shell shocked,  
dropped their weapons and kneeled on the ground. ''That's right! Get away from him!'' Serana ordered.  
Aiden staggered to the ground, coughing. Aiden went over to his dagger, and picked it up. ''All of you now are on our side!'' Aiden demanded. ''Don't you dare try anything either.'' Serana stood over the fallen Isran. ''Please...  
I could give you gold!'' Isran pleaded. ''Sorry Isran. But your army is now ours,'' Serana told him. Aiden then walked over and slit Isran's neck.  
''Okay...Let's gear up and finish this,'' Aiden said. They both looked over their army of nine, including themselves.  
Later...  
''I thought you said there was a easy way in!'' Aiden complained, by the bush Serana, and Aiden were hiding in. By the entrances were several Vampires.  
''I thought there would be!'' Serana told him. Aiden silently slid up behind the guard, and snapped his neck. ''Now we have access,'' Aiden, Serana, and the seven Werewolves made their way through the gate.


End file.
